The Cry of the Forbidden Child
by ayazel tsukuyomi
Summary: Fic discontinued! All is re-told and continued in TCFC: The Remake!
1. Thieves Alliance

A Yu Yu Hakusho fiction! With a bit of YoukoxHiei, eventually KuramaxHiei. Inspired by the fic: **The Cleansing by The Forbidden Fox. **

Oh and gotta let know that Hiei doesn't know that Youko has a human form aka Kurama and there'll be some parts of the series by the beginning after this chapter and there'll be some major or minor changes. In chapter 5, there's no more following.

Disclaimer-Me no own, you no own, she no own, he no own, it no own, we no own, the fluffy squirrels no own and finally everybody else no own except the creator of this glamorous anime: Yoshiro Togashi! He rulez! (waves a lil flag)

Chapter 1- Thieves' Alliance

On a world for all kinds of demons called Makai, a young male fire demon past through the shadows in one dark forest in Makai, fast as lightning. He stopped behind one tree and started sensing if another certain youkai had arrived and was waiting for him for their meeting in a long time.

"Dammit! He isn't here yet!" said the fire demon losing his nerve and cooled down.

"As usual…wait for his 'dramatic' entrance" he said sarcastilly and stepped out of the shadow coming to the light, revealing his feature.

His age is unknown but looks like a teenager, short status, spiky black hair with a white star bust bang on his forehead, fiery eyes, a white bandana and wearing black cloth and white scarf.

He leaned by the tree and closed his eyes waiting for the other fellow demon.

A few moments later, a human past through the shadows of the dark trees.

'_Shit he's here! I have to transform before he senses or notice me…and come up with a excuse.' _said the human between the shadows by the trees surprised.

Then a golden aura surrounded him (Fact: This is Kurama, only he's mind controlled by Youko. Meaning he doesn't know anything yet. He thinks he's dreaming)

"Hn. Finally he's here." the fire youkai just sensed the demon that he was waiting and he opened his crimson eyes as he sees a tall fox demon walking calmly to the light revealing himself.

He's about 7 feet tall, has a long silver mane, silver fox ears on top of his head, golden colored eyes, he wore a white tunic and had a white or silver furry tail.

"Well, well if it isn't the fire demon Hiei Jaganshi. The cold-blooded hired thief\assassin, master of his Jagan, master of the katana and my long time friend too! Long time no see! How you been all this time?" said warmly the silver fox demon to his long time no see friend fire demon, running his hand through the fire demon's spiky head, shaking it as if he was a little boy.

"Stop that." Hiei said annoyed and the fox demon do as told.

"Hn. Took you long enough to come, Youko. What's your excuse this time?"

"Uummm…I was stuck in traffic?" said Youko innocently/

"There's no such called traffic in Makai, Fox."

"My bad. Ummm…"

"Never mind that!" said Hiei grumpily and irritated

"I see our grumpy, feisty Forbidden Child hasn't changed one bit after 6 months."

"Hn. Get to the point of this meeting, Fox. Why did you send me a message yesterday to come here at this time?"

"Ah! Straight to the heart of the matter." Youko cleared his throat "Remember that time when you told me that you wanted to be ruler of both Makai and Ningenkai?"

"Yes? And what that does have to do with this?" said the fire demon impenitently.

"Patience my spiky-haired friend, patience. I'm going to offer you an opportunity of a demon lifetime that you won't refuse easily."

Hiei thought for a moment this. "…I'm listening." Hiei got interested and listened carefully what Youko was going to offer him.

"I knew you would! You see; I've been doing some research for a while now that there are these three artifacts that can help you with your desire to be the ruler of both Ningenkai and Makai in no time. The names of the artifacts are: 1)The Orb of Baast 2)The Forlorn Hope and 3)The Shadow Sword. I'll explain the details of their usage once we got them."

"One question…where is the exact location of these artifacts?"

"Good question. They're at Spirit World."

"Spirit World? Where the Mighty Enma and his son lives?"

"Yes!" chirped the fox demon.

'_Hmmm…this is going to be easy than I thought, but still a bit hard though; after all we are stealing at Enma's palace. But then again I'll do this, even if it cost killing his fools. I'm sick and tired of my life style…' _thought Hiei deeply and evilly.

"So I take that with that look…do we have a deal, Hiei?" said Youko breaking Hiei's trance of deep thoughts and extended his hand to him.

"Hn. Deal." that was Hiei's reply and took Youko hand to shake it, like he just made a deal with the devil.

"Yes! My desire to be the ruler of both worlds shall be fulfilled and nobody can stop me now!" said the Forbidden Child evilly and laughed evilly.

Youko, on the other hand, had different goal on this alliance.

_'I'm glad you're happy Hiei, but…I don't want the artifacts for that stupid reason…I got a more important need for these artifacts, well just the Forlorn Hope. Maybe when you realize sooner or later that I was just using you for getting the artifacts… it could jeopardize our friendship and most importantly, what do we feel about each other. You might even hate me forever and you never want to see me again for this, but I'm willing to take that risk…for her… I'm sorry Hiei, my love, I'm going to use you until I get hold of the artifacts and leave you…No…I don't want that…I love you Hiei. I don't want to lose you…again.' _thought the silver fox demon sadly as tears flowed slowly from the corners of his golden eyes and lowered to his knees and closed his eyes of pain.

"Something wrong, fox?" asked Hiei with his face softened, reached up to Youko's face and wiped his fallen tears with his thumbs.

"No, nothing my love. Thank you." said Youko a bit calmed and smiled a little.

He kissed Hiei on the lips, grateful for his affection. Hiei kissed back eagerly, moaning between kisses. He wrapped his arms around his neck and Youko wrapped around Hiei's waist. Their toungues battled for dominance and Youko, in the end, ended up exploring Hiei's mouth. They broke the kiss, panting for air.

Youko sighed and stroked with his hand his lover's cheek gently. "Let's go to Spirit World now. Gouki's already waiting for us by the gates."


	2. Stealing, Escaping and Celebrating

**Reviewers spot**-couldn't write with out em'!

_**The Forbidden Fox**- Thanks for your moment of time and reviewing! Glad ya like it! Don't worry be happy, we all make mistakes! Here's the update! Oh and this time I wrotten your name right this time! Lol _

_**LaBOBuren**- I think so…but I can't tell cuz I've forgot almost all of the series. Thanks for the review and here's the update! _

_**LoversPastForgotten**- Wow! The author of Innocents of the NonInnocent! I love that ficcie too! The ficcie ended right? Oh well. Glad ya like it! Here's the update!_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuyu Hakusho or any of the characters.

Chapter 2- Stealing, Escaping and Celebrating (revised)

**At Spirit World Gates…**

An older demon that looked like a 35 year old human, saw Youko and Hiei coming side by side and their hands clasped with each other hands.

The older demon raised an eyebrow. _'Now that's something we don't see everyday in the Makai…' _

"He he he. Took you long enough to get Hiei in the Makai, Youko. Don't tell me you two demon love-birds were doing what I'm thinking?" smirked Gouki and the lovers blushed by the sudden outburst of him

"Shut up Gouki, before I rip your demon head off!" growled Hiei and Youko got in the space between the fire demon and the other older demon.

"Oookay, before there some demon violence here…let's get this stealing over with ok?"

"Fine with me. I'm hungry and I got some murdering to do."

"Hn."

**Inside Enma's palace…King's Vault door… **

"Are you sure if we open this door, it'll leads us to the artifacts, fox?" asked Hiei hopefully after they passed many doors in Enma's palace

"Well, we'll never know if we open it." said the fox demon wondering,

Gouki and Hiei shrugged and opened the big red door. Inside of the room at the end, was a square table with a red cloth and a sun design in the middle with black covering the corners of the sun. On top of the table, they saw the following items: a sword in a handler (I forgot the name of that thing), a mirror in a pillow and a green-glowing orb with black lines also in another pillow.

"Are they the…"

Gouki was cut off by Hiei "Yes. The artifacts. The Shadow Sword, the Forlorn Hope and the Orb of Baast…I'm sure of it. There's no turning back now." said the fire demon hopefully and enthusiastic as he looked the artifacts as if they were treasure.

"Talk about enthusiastic." Gouki moved forward to the table to get the artifacts.

"Good. There's no one of those red lights that when you touch the light, an alarm goes off…Piece of cake!" (said Youko crossing his arms while Gouki grabbed the Orb of Baast, next the Shadow sword and tossed them to Youko, who grabbed them.

When the older demon just grabbed the last artifact: the Forlorn Hope, alarm sounds and red lights filled the room.

"Oh shit. "muttered Hiei and Gouki in unison

"We better get the hell out of here." said Youko while the three of them rushed to the door but two of the ogre guards of the palace, blocked their way.

"Not so fast you three monsters! Return the artifacts where they belong or you three go'll to jail!" exclaimed one of them bravely and got ready to attack

"You want to die so badly, fools? Move out of our way! " exclaimed Hiei impenitently and angry.

"No! Give up or else!" roared the second ogre and ambushed Gouki, who tossed the Forlorn Hope to Youko before the ogre ambushed him.

Gouki grabbed him by the face with his right fist and lifted him. A red aura surrounded him and his eyes also turned red. He started to drain the monster's energy that in no time he was drained. The other one got scared and was about to flee until Gouki grabbed him and did the same as the other one.

"All right, Gouki. That's enough." said Hiei and Gouki dropped the last victim.

"Yes. We're running out of time…" said Youko and they advanced to the door entrance.

They heard footsteps from more other ogre guards coming to the room.

"You fiends stop right there!"

"I don't think so!" said Gouki getting ready to pound them.

"This is going to be a pain…I know! Hiei, why not teletransport us out of here?" said Youko.

"Hn. Good idea." and with a flash the three demons disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, where they go? Look for them at once! Seize the area! And don't let the three monsters escape!" said one of the guards looking for them and they search the whole palace.

**Elsewhere…**

"Whoa, what a rush! Let's do it again!" exclaimed Youko as a little kid wanting another ride on top of Gouki's back.

"Yeah! Never seen a rush!" exclaimed also Gouki.

"If you two are done admiring the rush…would you get off me? I can't breath under here!" said Hiei angrily and almost breathless underneath Youko, since he's a lighter weightier than the other two demons.

**After Hiei finally breathed… **

"So we are in a cave and back in the Makai…"said a bored Youko.

"I know that…" said also a bored Hiei.

"Is night out there and cloudy…so what now?" asked too a bored Gouki.

"Oh! Before I forget, I'm going to hand you two your weapons." said Youko, looking for the artifacts in his pockets.

"In other words the artifacts?"

"Yes. Gouki, here…the Orb of Baast." Youko handed the green-glowing orb to Gouki. "Hiei, here…the Shadow Sword." he now handed the sword to Hiei "And I'll keep the Forlorn Hope."

"Well now that we got the artifacts…why don't you explain the usage of them, fox?"

"Yeah. That was my question."

"Very well. The Shadow Sword can make a demon from whatever it cuts. The Orb of Baast can capture living souls with no problem, especially of children's. And lastly the Forlorn Hope, makes it's mystique power at full moon."

"Hmmm… Now that we got them, why not us take over both worlds and be rulers? Starting now at the Ningenkai?" said Hiei unexpectedly.

"Not a bad idea…"said Gouki thoughtful.

'_Whoa! I have to convinced them to do it tomorrow somehow or my wish'll fails…I'll let them dream a little longer…_'said Youko mentally.

"Why now? Can't we wait tomorrow? And besides the full moon doesn't show up tomorrow at Ningenkai! " whined Youko (Is 4 days actually, Youko's tricking them that tomorrow)

"How do you know that Youko?" asked Gouki.

"Simple…I just know." replied Youko smartly and grinned.

"Hn. The fox has a point, it'll be useless today to use the Forlorn Hope." said Hiei after he thought carefully Youko's advice.

"Oh well, then again he's right."

'_Whew! That was close!' _sighed mentally again the Spirit Fox demon

"Well. Let's meet at a wood in the Ningenkai tomorrow until then."

"Later." and with that Gouki leaved the scene.

Hiei was about to leave too until. "Hiei? Where are you going if it gonna rain cats and dogs out there?"

"No it won't fox."

But Youko was right. It started to rain once Hiei stepped out of the cave's entrance. He entered quickly and at his luck, not too wet.

"See what I mean? You should always listen to your elders, young man!" said Youko in a sort of a motherly tone and laughed a bit at Hiei's expression on his wet face that almost looked like a pout.

"I hate the rain…" muttered the wet fire demon between clenched teeth.

**A few moments later… **

Hiei was sitting with one hand on his right knee and the other lazily lying on the floor, almost closely to Youko, who was sitting with his knees to his chin and stared at the rain. As ee stared at him, thoughts and questions ran through his mind about the Spirit Fox sudden disappearance.

"Youko?"

"Hmm?"

"Where were you and what you were doing the last six months, that you left without telling me?" asked Hiei suddenly, that the Spirit Fox got surprised.

'_I can't tell him now or he'll hate me…' _

"Sorry Hiei…I can't answer you that now…" said Youko almost sadly and didn't bother to look at the fire demon.

"Why? Don't you trust me anymore fox?" said Hiei a bit angry and disappointed and Youko turned to face Hiei.

"No...is not that Hiei. Is because I'm not ready to tell you yet and maybe you'll not understand. One day, when I'm ready…I'll tell you everything." said Youko as he faced him and stroked Hiei's cheek with his right hand.

"All right…Promise you'll tell me everything, fox?" said Hiei and Youko smiled at him and held him.

"Yes." he whispered into his ear. "I promise."

"What now...? I'm bored…and we have nothing to do until tomorrow…" said Hiei boredly to the fox demon. Youko thought for a moment this and smirked at the thought.

"I know…why don't we celebrate…?" said the fox seductively as he trailed a finger at Hiei's face seductively.

He shivered and blushed by Youko's touch "Celebrate? What's the occasion?" stammered Hiei

"Well, because of… this…" Youko pressed his lips against the fire demon's lips, that started to devour and ran his tongue through his lips as the rest of the answer.

Youko pulled back and waited for an answer from the fire demon.

"I…I see…" said Hiei blushing furiously and Youko smirked and undressed both of the slowly and started to devour Hiei's neck and the fire demon moaned aloud. And slowly they lean to the ground, Youko on top of Hiei still devouring his neck. Now kissing his chest, found a nipple, and started to suck hard.

(Sorry no lemon policy here!)

After a hot lovemaking of three hours between the Spirit Fox demon and the fire demon, Hiei cuddled up some more to Youko's body and wrapped his arms around him as if he is going away and might not see him again. Youko also wrapped his arms around Hiei and gave him a light kiss in his forehead.

"Youko?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't leave me again. I…need…you." whispered softly the fire demon and fell asleep in Youko's chest

_'He's so cute, I love him. I bet he feels the same way…but tomorrow…it won't be the same.' _and with that Youko fell asleep too, joining his lover in the blissful sleep.


	3. Enters The Spirit Detective

**Reviewers spot-**

_**The Forbidden Fox- **Damn right! To the one and only Hiei! And also in this chappie too! The kidnapping, you're right. He won't come that willingly! Lol . Thankies and hope you review more! _

_**T.K. Yurikoto- **Glad you like it too! I never thought about it, is just something that came out of the blue. This twist I like to call 'The Foxy Youko Re-mix' or maybe not…or if you want I can make a one-shot on how it started and what happen during the demon alliance with Kurama, yaoi or non-yaoi , your choice! And hope you review more! _

_**Hi-chanKurara- **Glad ya like it too, that's 2 in a row! Yaaay! I too I'm looking forward for your chappie 3 ficcy of 'Life is Like a Beautiful Rose'! 'kay! I'll keep going like the Energizer! Like updating and updating and updating and updating and updating and updating and updating and updating ok you get the point_

Disclaimer- When pigs fly…I'll own it

Chapter 3- Enters The Spirit Detective (revised)

**Next day… **

Youko slowly opened a golden eye as the sun glimpse touched his face. Then the other golden orb opened and yawned. He looked at his lover, who slept in his arms and looked at his angel\cute-sleeping look on his face.

He sighed. _'Today…' _and suddenly Hiei moved in his arms and woke up yawning.

"Morning sleepy head!" Youko gave him a light kiss on his cheek.

"Morning." mumbled Hiei, still a bit sleepy, got up from Youko's warm embrace and stretched himself.

Meanwhile Youko enjoyed staring at Hiei's naked body.

"What's for breakfast…?" Hiei asked as he searched for his black outfit and Youko stared at his ass.

"How about fries with that shake?" smirked Youko, getting aroused as he stared at his backside.

"Huh? What do you mean by that, fox?" asked Hiei confused and blushed by the comment as Youko came behind him, still naked, wrapped his arms around his waist and devoured his ear and Hiei's reaction was the he moaned a little.

Youko stopped to whisper in his ear. "I mean I wanna have you again and again for breakfast, snack, lunch, dinner and just in case midnight snack baby…" whispered the fox demon seductively, now licking all of his ear and Hiei moaned again

"Right, I'll keep that in mind. Let's skip breakfast and go to do our plans right now" said Hiei as he broke from Youko's embrace again and started to get dressed in his clothing.

"Now? I mean why not eat first…?" Youko whined and begged to the fire demon, who was now wearing his white scarf and looked at Youko.

"After all…is bad to start off the day without nutrition, young man!"

Hiei sighed "I hate it when you do that. All right you win again, but after we eat is plans times in the human world, fox!" exclaimed Hiei now putting his last black boot to Youko as he also dressed up in his white tunic.

"Ok! We're ready to eat, let's go!" chirped the fox demon and they walked off the cave, side by side .

"P.U.! We need a bath too!" exclaimed Youko "We might better take it or the humans get scared and they'll run like the wind because our smell! And maybe Kuronue might be rolling in his grave!"

"Hn. Shut up." Hiei's voice faded as they walked away the cave's entrance.

**At Spirit World, Koenma's office… **

The Prince and Chief Administrator of all Spirit World named Koenma, the son of the Mighty Enma, was sitting in his desk. He was seeing some profiles about the three criminals, who stole the three artifacts from the King's Vault recently.

'_Youko Kurama. A Spirit Fox demon. No more data of him though. Hiei Jaganshi, a fire demon, no more data of him either, he looks much of a loner. Last Gouki, a murderer who kills for fun…oh…my…' _said worried Koenma mentally as he saw how they look like in a picture and some information of them.

Suddenly the door flung open. It revealed a storming young girl around 14 or 15 years old, her color hair baby blue, tied in a high ponytail, violet eyes and wore a pink kimono.

"You must be out of your mind!" exclaimed the storming blue haired girl with her fists clenched to her sides.

"Uh, Botan! You came!"

"Well yes! Do you think I wouldn't send my best project to a pack of wolves! All three of these criminals are pulling out tremendous amount of energy! They'll whip Yusuke into pieces!" exclaimed again Botan angrily at Koenma.

"Yes, yes. I understand the odds are against him and I would have preferred to on a small occasion. But with this big case I had no choice."

"Fine! Give him the case. But at least let me train him for a while, sir"

"How much he can learn in less then a week…?"

"Less then a week! The criminals can't do damage in that little time? Can they?"

"The crooks aren't the problem…in a week my father comes back from vacation…" groaned Koenma and Botan had a doom look on her face.

"King Enma's coming back?"

"The one who always told me to protect the King's Vault but I didn't think someone would actually break in…"

"Is this bad news, do you think?"

"I'm afraid ours is a minor issue, if dad gets angry the whole world will suffer."

"Can't you just explain?"

"You know how my dad can get…" said Koenma in a scared voice and Botan yelped "So that's why I had to send Yusuke without proper training and that's why he has a week to return those artifacts. He has to for the sake of his own kind. Yusuke must defeat the criminals even at his cost of his own life."

"I understand Koenma, I'll go back to the living world and help Yusuke as much as I can" and with that Botan left the office.

"He's our one hope, don't forget."

**Deep in the woods in the Ningenkai… **

After Youko and Hiei had breakfast and a bath in a river in Makai, they went to the place they would meet up with Gouki, to carry on the evil plot.

"Where the hell is Gouki! I can't sense his energy! He's so dammed late!" exclaimed Hiei impenitently, pacing back and forward with his arms crossed.

"Calm down Hiei. I'm sure Gouki didn't miss the portal or he's either around here somewhere. He can be here any time now." said Youko calmly with his arms crossed, as he stared the portal that was a circle in the sky cloudy and raining slightly.

"Hn." was Hiei's only reply.

Then Gouki walked in the scene with the Orb of Baast in his hand. "I was right…I _did _come early."

"And where have you been?" asked Hiei and Youko in unison.

"For your information you two, I was testing the orb and works like a charm. I caught many souls already."

"I see." said Youko.

"Well you'd tested your weapon. I'm going to test mine." said Hiei as he pulled out the Shadow Sword.

**In the tree's shadows…**

Little did Gouki knew that, a young man followed him here. He also was spying on them.

'_Hmm…So those are the artifacts and the three guys who stole them from Spirit world, huh? Piece of cake! This case will be resolved in no time! Now gotta wait for the right moment to enter or else I'll screw everything though…' _said the young man mentally as he watched and studied Youko, Hiei and Gouki carefully, from a distance. Luckily, he wasn't noticed or sensed by them yet.

**Back at Youko, Hiei and Gouki… **

"Oh yes! This is perfect!" exclaimed Hiei as he used his weapon the Shadow Sword, leaped in the air and slashed about five times in different directions and he ended up in the ground kneeling with one knee. After he slashed a tree, it turned into a small demon with wings and turned to stone suddenly. Hiei stood up from the ground.

"If the sword can make demons from trees, just think what it'll make from humans?" said Hiei now pointing the sword to Gouki, who has his arms, crossed "I say we go to the next big city and carve out a thousand of them. Imagine raising a whole demon army?" Hiei chuckled and Gouki also about hearing his evil plan with the Shadow Sword.

"I like the way you think Hiei. If we teach them too eat souls, I even know that I will feed them all, with my weapon…" said Gouki, pulled from his pockets the green glowing orb "the Orb of Baast!", and chuckled again.

"…And once the moon's becomes full, we can use Youko's weapon and supposedly get complete control, isn't that right?" Hiei asked to Youko, who came from the tree's shadows with a sad and regret expression.

"Sorry for the news flash guys, but I must drop out from this alliance." said Youko normal and the fire demon and the older demon got their mouths open, shocked and surprised by the fox demon's sudden outburst of quitting from their alliance after they're one step ahead of ruling both worlds.

"What!" snapped Hiei "What is that supposed to mean? Surely you're not dropping out of the game, when we have come this far?" asked Hiei hoping that the youkai was just kidding about it.

"Yes." was the youkai simple reply, showing that he wasn't kidding.

"You coward! You're turning just like those stupid humans, spineless and ready to be walked off!" exclaimed Hiei angry, disappointed and almost in the verge of tears because he just realized that he was serious. His dreams are crushed by none other than his lover himself and he wanted rule the worlds with him, by his side forever, but it didn't mind him to do it alone so.

"I don't give a damn. Look if you're dropping out, at least give us the little mirror thingy." said Gouki as he extended his hand to Youko for to give him the artifact

"I can't. I have major need for myself first."

Gouki hearing Youko's reply, decided to take the Forlorn Hope by force "All right…Then I'll take out from ya!" exclaimed Gouki as he leaped in the air to attack the fox demon.

Suddenly the three demons sensed an approaching energy to them and they watched as the energy came from the north direction.

"Couldn't help but notice there's no rain falling here." said the same young man coming to the light of the tree's shadows, revealing himself, using a bush as an umbrella "Maybe the next time you guys go stealing some magic toys, you should hide or go where is not obviously sunny. Just a tip"

"Who are you and how do you know about the artifacts! Hiei growled and glared at the human.

"Give us your name kid." said Gouki.

"Oh thank you, hoped you asked." the boy said sarcastically and threw the bush aside "Hello boys! The name is Yusuke. I'm a Spirit Detective." said Yusuke pointing at him. He was about 14 years old, jet-black hair, brown eyes and wore a green school uniform.

"Spirit Detective?"

"Don't worry he's just one of Koenma's fools. He must have been the only human they could have round up." said Hiei as he studied Yusuke, who has his hands in his pockets. His spirit energy is pathetic."

Youko now turned to leave to the opposite direction.

"Hey! Where are you going!" exclaimed Yusuke to Youko.

"Sorry, I don't have time to play detective and robbers."

"Stop Youko! You can't just walk away from our plans!" exclaimed Hiei angrily.

"Stop right there! I haven't started with you yet!" exclaimed Gouki angrily.

Youko ignored him and Gouki growled. "That's it! I'm going to finish you now!" exclaimed again as he transformed himself into Kyukonki.

This caught Youko's attention and turned around. Kyukonki went to attack him on full force.

"Gouki don't be a fool! He'll squash you like an insect!" exclaimed Hiei warning Kyukonki about not attacking Youko for some reason but he didn't listen. Youko's eyes focused on the demon.

'_Huh? What did he meant by that?' _wondered Yusuke of what Hiei meant while he watched the scene before him.

Youko dodged successfully all of Kyukonki's punching, kicking and attacks. The demon stopped eventually, panting for air.

"Is that all you got? Ha ha ha. Don't make me laugh." said Youko in a cold and amused voice, making Kyukonki to growl more, clenched his fists as a red aura surrounded him.

Youko just sighed and crossed his arms. "Didn't your mother ever tell you to give up while you can?" he asked calmly and the other demon exploded in rage.

"That's it! Now you're dead, Youko Kurama!" He launched one more time again at the youkai, now doing his most powerful attack.

"I gave you a chance but no more playtime…you're gone now. Death ray!" said Youko cold as he did one of his attacks (I don't remember much of that one) and Kyukonki cried in pain.

Yusuke got surprised at Youko Kurama's strength. This didn't bother Hiei at all.

Youko stared at Gouki's dead form, lying on the ground. "You were in my way, Gouki…" and with that, he left to his destination and disappeared through the shadows.

Hiei also looked at the dead form of Kyukonki for a moment. "Stupid Gouki." he muttered and with that, he leaped in the air and disappeared in thin air, looking for Youko and forgot to take what used to be Gouki's weapon.

Yusuke, now alone in the scene wondered what happened between them to kill each other like that and he remembered. Then he saw the Orb of Baast lying next to him and he picked it up.

"So this is the orb thingy, huh…?" he asked himself as he examined it.

"Yusuke!" exclaimed Botan, in her human form, wore a girl's school uniform, flying in her oar coming to Yusuke and landed.

"Hey Botan."

"So what happened here…? Did you defeated him?" she asked as she saw Kyukonki's dead figure.

"Nah it wasn't me. The one who looked like a fox killed him after I got here, he left and same with the other fellow, dunno where…But hey at least I recovered the orb thingy!" explained and grinned Yusuke by the last thing he said and showed the orb to Botan.

The orb suddenly released the souls that was captured earlier and went to the bodies. The sky cleared up.

"Look at em' go…" said Yusuke as he looked the souls.

"You saved them all, Yusuke." said Botan also looking at the souls.

"If it wasn't for Youko."

**In the city…**

Hiei walked through the whole city with his lightning speed,. Still he haven't found nor couldn't pick Youko's energy anywhere. Now he walked at normal speed

'_Stupid Youko…when I get my hands on him for leaving like that. Fine it doesn't matter anymore…I'll take over the worlds myself, I just need to find him and take his weapon' _said Hiei mentally and mad as he walked. '_Speaking of which, where's Gouki's weapon…?_' he remembered where it was _'Damn! The detective must have it now!' _he growled.

Then a young girl around 14 years old was walked past by Hiei. She had short brown hair, brown eyes and wore a also a school uniform same as Botan.

'_She's not a bad idea…I sense here that she's somewhat close to the detective.' _the fire youkai said as he read her mind. _'Keiko Yukimura. Age 14. She's the detective's classmate and close friend' _

'_Where's Yusuke! I bet he's with that girl I saw on the roof earlier!' _


	4. Hiei's Downfall

**Reviewers spot- **

**_Kurama Fatal Grace_-**_Thank you very much! I'm glad somebody like it! Chappie 4 is here!_

_**The Forbidden Fox-**lol Yeah, poor Hiei, no more fluffy fox! Yup the redhead we know gonna cheer him again (They meet on chapter 5 btw) k and thanks, here's the update! I updated see?_

_**T.K. Yurikoto-** Nope, you didn't offended me one bit, infact you're right! I read the chapter again and yes, I agree with you, the oocness ruins it! What was I thinking? Sorry if I did that…I didn't knew much about Youko's ways of talking 'till now and Hiei…well that's another story. Thanks for letting me know, I'm really trying to improve from now on!_

**_Jessica_-** _Thanks! There I hurried, eh?_

_**whirlwind2417-** Yeah me too, I never liked Gouki too. Me can't wait too for the reaction but it won't be 'till later chapters._

Okies! Here we go!

Disclaimer- For the last (insert blah blahness here for 5 hours)…and I no own nothing!

Chapter 4-Hiei's Downfall (revised)

'_She's not a bad idea…I sense here that she's somewhat close to the detective…' _and with that he read her mind _'Keiko Yukimura. Age 14. She's the detective's classmate and close friend.' _

'Where's Yusuke! I bet he's with that girl I saw on the roof earlier...' thought Keiko angrily 'Oooh! What do I care?"

"Keiko…" Hiei suddenly took out the Shadow Sword and slashed the brown haired girl as she turned to look to her back.

**Back at Yusuke and Botan… **

"Ok now let's go find Youko or Hiei…" said Yusuke, and Botan nodded in agreement.

Suddenly the demon compass the detective's wrist, went crazy. "Whoa!"

"What's up?"

"One of them is in the city!"

"Let's go!" and with that the Spirit Detective and the Grim Reaper ran to the city.

**As they ran to the signal's source…**

"Yusuke, be careful! Hiei's dangerous and I heard something awful through telepathy. Keiko was kidnapped and will only be freed in exchange of the artifact!"

"That monster! He'll pay!" said Yusuke growling.

**At unknown docks…**

Yusuke and Botan arrived at the docks and…

"Yo, Urameshi! Wait up!" Yusuke turned to look at the one who called his name, who came running to them. He was around 14 or 15 years old, orange headed, tall and wore a light blue school uniform. He stopped running towards them, catching breath.

"What are you doing here, Kuwabara?" asked Yusuke to the orange-headed.

"I saw you and your blue-haired friend running earlier…so what's here to come?" Yusuke was about to respond but the three of them find themselves surrounded by dozens of zombie-like humans.

"Why are we being attacked by zombie-looking peeps?" exclaimed Kuwabara posing to attack.

Yusuke grabbed Botan's hand and ran to the storehouse.

"Hey Urameshi! Where are you goin'!" shouted Kuwabara

"Kuwabara! Take care of em' will ya? I got business to handle now! You can kill me later for this!" shouted Yusuke back.

"You betcha! I'll kill you right after I done with em', ya know!" shouted Kuwabara and started to kick the zombie looking human's ass.

**Inside the storehouse…. **

"Why you let Kuwabara alone with them, Yusuke? He might get killed!" exclaimed Botan angry and worried about the other teenager.

"Nah, I don't think so. Kuwabara's strong and stupid enough to take care of em' and even maybe Mr. Frankenstein and Freddy Krueger himself. Speaking of which, what the hell was all about outside?"

"It looks like those normal people are being manipulated and only a Jaganshi is capable to control so many people at the same time…" and Botan was cut off by a incoming voice.

"You're right…" it was Hiei's voice, confirming her assumption. He appeared to the scene with the Shadow Sword in his hand, a fake eye called the Jagan open.

Botan and Yusuke turned around to face him.

"Hiei! Where's Keiko?" boomed Yusuke mad.

"Oh the human? She's here…" he said indicating an unconscious Keiko as she was brought by two of the human zombie like.

"Hiei, let her go!"

"Hn. If you want your precious human back, give me the artifact you have, detective" said Hiei and the Spirit Detective gave a defeated sighed.

"Fine…" he said finally in no other choice to save Keiko. He handed the fire demon the Orb of Baast and he commanded the zombie-humans to release her.

"The game loses all the fun if the rules aren't followed," said Hiei smirking. Yusuke and Botan ran to check on Keiko.

"The plan didn't go as expected, but I got one of the things of what I wanted. Just need to find that traitor and I will conquer Reikai" said Hiei. Now that Keiko's free, Yusuke didn't hesitate in challenging the Forbidden Child. He ran towards the thief and threw him a punch…but he failed because he only hitted air.

'He…disappeared…?' thought Yusuke wondering.

"Behind you, fool…" said Hiei who was standing right behind and boastfully demonstrated how he can move so fast that he created an optical illusion of vanishing in a dark blur. Yusuke got impressed.

"I didn't let the human unharmed you know. You two take a look at the girl's brow…there's a horizontal cut on it's center, opening slowly" explained Hiei.

Yusuke and Botan gasped. "It's not a wound. It's an eye!" exclaimed both in unison.

"She'll be my server, and when the eye is fully open, she'll belong to my world!"

"I hope this works!" and with that, Botan started to use her powers to keep the eye from opening fully, but this only make her drain her powers.

"Botan!" said Yusuke.

"The force of the Jagan is too much for the ferry girl; if she keeps fighting it for too long, she'll certainly die. "

"Don't worry about me, Yusuke!"

"The antidote that can save Keiko is inside the handle of the Shadow Sword. Come and get it, if you want to save her, detective!" said Hiei challenging the now enraged Spirit Detective. He jumped in the air and punched the fire demon's face.

'_I can't believe a human can move fast enough to hit me.' _said Hiei mentally as he wiped the blood coming out of his mouth.

He ran around Urameshi, trying to confuse him with his quick-moving blurry images; but when he attacked, Yusuke knew exactly where Hiei's coming from and punched him again. Hiei fell hard on the floor, dropping the two artifacts he has.

"All you can do is run around? Without the Jagan, you're nothing but a cockroach!" said Yusuke mocking at the fire demon and Hiei undressed his cloak.

"I never thought I'd have to use this tactic against an ordinary human…" To Yusuke's surprise, the demon's skin turned green and a lots of eyes pop all over his body. The transformation increased the power of the eye opening in Keiko's brow and Botan's hand began to bleed.

'Hurry up Yusuke…I won't be able to hold up for long…'

"Soon Keiko will become a demon. But you don't have to worry about that," Hiei said telling Yusuke "Because you'll already be dead, you stupid brat!" and with this the demon jumped and socked Yusuke, who didn't have time to react.

**Outside… **

Youko Kurama arrived at the docks, sensing the incredible energy Hiei is emanating

Inside the storehouse…

The Spirit Detective is levitating and paralyzed by reddish energy bonds tying his body. Hiei used telekinesis to Youko Kurama, arrived at the docks, sensing the incredible enrgy that he's emanating.

'Perfect…' said the demon mentally. He lifted Yusuke higher yet, and then threw him harshly to the ground. Using the same power, Hiei makes the Shadow Sword fly to his hand.

"Feel the discrepancy of power level between us. But I admire you. And for my honor I'm going to kill you!" Yusuke closed his eyes when Hiei moves to stab the Sword through him…but the blade stopped before reaching its goal.

He opened his eyes to see that Youko Kurama, the Legendary Bandit, had stepped in the way, receiving the strike meant to him. The Sword has cut him right through Youko's body, causing a horrible wound. This got Hiei surprised yet sad, guilty and glad he done it for betraying him. But the youkai didn't showed any sings of pain in his face, grabbed the blade and pulled it deeper in his belly, catching a good handful of blood gushing from the wound and threw it on Hiei's Jagan. The Jagan was blinded thanks to the youkai's blood. With the temporally third eye blinded, Yusuke's bonds vanished.

"The multiple eyes works as amplifiers, but the real power is emitted by the one on Hiei's forehead," explained Youko. Yusuke is worried about the wound "Don't worry…death won't take me easily. I'll take care of the girl. Finish Hiei off before he recovers the Jagan's sight" Yusuke nodded and the youkai went to the girls. The third eye's swollen and half-closed.

"Youko, you traitor! I'll never forgive you!" exclaimed the enraged fire demon. The Spirit Detective answers the challenge with a thin aura forming around his body,

"You'll have to face me first" Hiei frightened by Urameshi's power, he attacked and hitted him in the face.

Yusuke tries to hit back, but Hiei dodges, blurring out of the way. For a moment they kept attacking and dodging in a fast hand to hand , and neither got hit. At last, Hiei managed to punch Urameshi again, and the uman boy became vulnerable to the subsequent blows. Yusuke's thrown against a wall and fell on the ground.

'Hmm…The detective's possibilities to win are lower. I must do something before he's done for… I got it! I'm sorry, Hiei…about what I'm going to do now…' said Youko as he watched with his hand, covering the wound and took out the Forlorn Hope.

When Urameshi stood up, he saw something shining behind Hiei and he ran to the side.

'Hn. He's trying to escape' he thought and ran after him. At some point Yusuke stopped and turned.

"Spirit Gun!" he exclaimed firing his Spirit Gun. Hiei's surprised, managed to dodge again .

"You amaze me more and more…hiding aces in your sleeves, huh?" asked Hiei and Urameshi fell on his knees, exhausted. Suddenly, a burst of energy hits Hiei hard in the back. Wondering who attacked him, he turned and sees that Youko putted away his weapon, now broken.

"I see. Youko calculated the precise angle and you shot it, so the reflex would send your blown in my direction!" exclaimed Hiei, shifting back to his normal aspect.

"I don't fight for no reason" said Urameshi smiling "I fight to win" and with this Hiei passed out, muttering against Youko's and Yusuke's cleverness. Yusuke gave Keiko the antidote from the Sword's handle, and the eye on her brow closed and vanished.

"Are you all right, Youko…?"

"I'm fine. He didn't hit any organs though."

"Yusuke how you knew that the Mirror, Youko reflected you, would reflect the Spirit Gun?"

"I didn't. He was too fast. I thought that the only way I could get him would be by the rear. Luckily Youko reflected good enough. I didn't have no idea what I would do if the trick never worked." Youko laughed a bit.

"I guess cleverness isn't your strong point after all…that's your style, right?" and Yusuke isn't very pleased with the youkai's comment.

Then Youko stood up to leave with his hand in his wound, looked one last time at the unconscious Hiei and turned to look to his shoulder.

'_Maybe the detective can be useful and trusting with my wish…' _

"Detective."

"Huh, what is it?"

"I would like you to do me a favor, would you do it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Listen carefully, I want you to go to the hospital in three days…there you'll meet a redhead named Kurama. He'll give you the Forlorn Hope repaired. Got it?"

"Got it. Is the at least I can do for ya" replied the Spirit Detective, the youkai nodded and turned to leave this time.

"I don't know about this Yusuke…this might be a trap set by him to get the Sword and Orb." said Botan unsure as they watched Youko leave.

"I dunno about this Botan but he doesn't look that evil. When the three of them were arguing back at the forest, he had something of sadness in his eyes and quit out of the alliance…" said Yusuke remembering what Youko said to Hiei and Gouki back at the forest.

"I wish I knew more about him and this Kurama that you're meeting in three days…"

After Botan said that, Kuwabara entered the scene beaten up.

"Aha! There you are, Urameshi! Now I'm going to kill you! Prepare yourself, you punk!"

"Not if you catch me first, Kazuma!" and with this Yusuke ran and Kuwabara ran after him in a circle.

"Come back here! I'll kick your ass!" and Botan sweat dropped at the 'Chasing Urameshi' scene.

**Three days later… **

"I'm going to see if I get information on the Forlorn Hope on Koenma, you go with your meeting with Kurama and please be careful, ok?" Botan

"Right, right. I'll be looking on that stuff." and with that he walked to the place meeting.

"Hmph!" and with that Botan flew high to the sky to Spirit World.

**At the hospital…**

"Here we are the hospital…" said Yusuke as he saw the hospital's sign.

He looked north, saw a tall, long red head young man, around fifteen years old, green eyes, and wore a magenta school uniform, leaned against the wall.

The red head broke his trance. "Good you came…Yusuke Urameshi, am I right?" he asked as Yusuke came to him.

"The one and only. You must be Kurama, right?"

"Yes. Nice to meet you, Yusuke. Youko Kurama told me about you".

"Speaking of him. What's Youko's cause, motive, reason or circumstances to meet ya and have the meeting here?"

"Oh that, don't worry. You shall find out soon enough when we enter a hospital room that where going now. Shall we?" Kurama said motioning the Spirit Detective to go inside, he nodded and with that, they went inside the hospital.

**At the hospital's reception…**

After they entered the building, they went to the hospital's reception. They saw a woman, which Kurama noticed that she works here.

"Excuse me, miss." and with this the woman turned to face them.

"May I help you and your friend?"

"Yes, indeed. Can you tell me if Shiori Minamino got transferred to this hospital?"

"When she arrived here, dear?"

"Yesterday."

"Let me check on the computer for a moment." she pressed many buttons on the computer's keyboard and results popped in,

"Ah yes. She's here because of her illness. Room 310."

"Visiting hour is now right?" and she nodded.

"Yes, it'll end in 20 minutes due to her condition."

"Thank you very much, miss. You have been a great help." he flashed her a smile that can make any girl faint.

"Anytime, dear." and they went to the room number that the woman just gave them now.

'_Whoa…he's smooth with the ladies. I wonder why he smells like roses? Unless he hides them inside his clothes or something…and who is Shiori that we're visiting? His girlfriend maybe…? Nah. With his looks, smell, smile and attitude he can make any girl fall for him, hell even make all the girls from any magazine faint!_' wondered Yusuke as they walked again.

**In the hospital room 310… **

The door closed and a woman who was resting sat up. She had long black hair tied and wore a pink hospital robe

"You're here…It's been a long time since you brought a friend with you…" She was trying to sit up and Kurama rushed to her side.

"It's all right mother. You don't have to sit up."

'_Mother…?' _wondered Yusuke as he looked at them.

"No it's not too bad. I'm feeling well today."

"Shall I peel an apple for you?"

"No. I'm not hungry."

"Please eat mother…you'll never get well without nutrition" said Kurama looking at his mother worried.

"Yes of course, but it's not easy, Shuiichi.

"Well try harder. I need you to get well quickly."

'_Shuiichi…? I thought his name was Kurama…' _thought Yusuke confused with a 'ya-kidding-me' look on his face. Kurama's mother now looked at Yusuke.

"Well Shuiichi, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend? Is that what I taught you, young man?"

"Oh sorry! Where are my manners? Mother, this is Yusuke Urameshi. Yusuke, this is my mother Shiori Minamino" said Kurama introducing them to each other and they shake their hands.

"Nice to meet you, Yusuke. It's good to know that Shuiichi have friends like you."

"Same here, ma'am" then a nurse entered the room.

"I'm sorry you two but Mrs. Minamino needs to rest now" Kurama and Yusuke nodded to her and they turned to leave. Yusuke stopped his tracks.

"Uh, one question, Shiori?"

"Yes, Yusuke?"

"His name is Shuiichi, right?"

"Yes why?"

"Wait. Isn't it Ku--" Yusuke got cut off by Kurama exclaiming.

"Oh my! Is it me or is it hot in here!" exclaimed the redhead imitating as he was getting hot from the sun.

"How can you be sweating if there's an AC here?" asked Yusuke confused.

"Oh maybe I have AC phobia!" he laughed nervously and everybody in the room sweat dropped.

"Riight…" was the Spirit Detective reply.

"Let's go now, Yusuke. Bye Mother!" and with that Kurama dragged Yusuke outside the room.

**Outside the room… **

"Why ya screamed like that, Ku--?"

"Let's go somewhere private like the rooftop to talk in private and I'll explain everything to you, okay?" the red head asked.

"Ok Kurama, you're the man…"

**At the hospital's rooftop… **

It was sunset.

"Ok, now that where here, spill the beans"

"Very well…that woman you saw in the room earlier, that was my mother. My father passed away a long time ago…"

"Ok and how do you know about Youko?"

"It's a long story. It's something that's hard to explain and which I'm not ready to tell yet… I'm sorry."

"Kurama?"

"Yes?"

"If you see Youko again…would you say thanks for me?"

"All right, I will. I got a favor to ask you, Yusuke."

"What is?"

"Let me use the Forlorn Hope to save the woman's life and I'll accept Youko's punishment. I kind of also involved at Youko's actions." ha said with the repaired Forlorn Hope in his hands.

"But why?"

"I don't know…maybe because I'm guilty. I feel like some way I caused her the disease…"

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Maybe I just want someone to know besides…I can tell that you would trust us…" and at that moment, the door opened revealing the same nurse from earlier. She had a scared look.

"Shuiichi! Is your mother!" and Kurama had a shocked expression.

**At room 310…**

Kurama ran where his mother is and. Shiori had a breathing mask (I forgot the name of it) and her eyes we're closed.

"To be perfectly honest, your mother is about to die."

"How long?"

"Probably tonight. We'll do what we can. Shuiichi, I'm sorry."

**Back at the roof… **

"You'll use it tonight right?"

"I have no choice."

"I heard in order to the mirror to grant a desire you must shout something in return, so you know what's that something is?"

"Yes. Life."

**At Spirit World…Koenma's office…**

"Life!" exclaimed Botan surprised. "What does that means?"

"Just as it says, the one who makes the wish, loses their life. That's why it's called the Forlorn Hope. You should get a dictionary," explained Koenma.

"Don't you think Yusuke doesn't need to know that!" and with that Botan ran out of Koenma's office to the human world.

"Ah, it's not like he's using it…"

**Back with Kurama and Yusuke…**

"Forlorn Hope, I ask you to wake from your sleep and hear my plea!" suddenly the mirror flashed an image of Shiori.

"This woman that I'm reflecting. To save her you must give up your life. Is this the desire you want?"

"Well if it can save my mother's life…then yes."

"Your desire shall be fulfilled" and lightning surrounded Kurama and closed his eyes of sadness.

'Thank you, mother' said Kurama mentally as the mirror started to absorb his life.

"No!" Yusuke put his hand in the mirror also absorbing his life.

"Hey mirror guy, can you hear me? Take my life instead so can Kurama still have his wish right?"

"What are you doing? Is my wish!"

"Yeah but your mom's gonna be mourning over her death of her son!" exclaimed Yusuke remembering when his mother, Atsuko, cried in his funeral.

"I don't want to that happen again…"

"Your desire shall be fulfilled!" then the Mirror casted out a huge explosion of light, knocking the boys out. Kurama waked up, surprised to be still alive.

"I'm still alive…but what about my mother!" and with that Kurama stood up and ran to  
Shiori's room. Botan came to Yusuke's aid and went to his side.

"Yusuke…? Yusuke, please…" said the ferry girl in the verge of tears and the Spirit Detective woke up and sat up.

He shivered at the thought that he could have died again. "Hey awesome, I'm still alive! But come to think of it… this happened cuz of the whole sad mom thing. The point was cuz of the sad mom thing!"

"Stupid…" said Botan like she didn't understood what the Spirit Detective said.

The Mirror had a last statement: "In consideration to your actions, the wish was granted and no life was taken."

**In the Room 310…**

"Shuiichi! It's just a miracle!"

"Not only she's out of the critical condition but she's also going to make a full recovery," explained the doctor. Kurama had a relieved look and sighed. He went to Shiori.

"Shuiichi…?"

Kurama grabbed her hands to his "Yes, mother…?"

**Next day at Sarayashki Jr. High… **

Yusuke and Botan were on the rooftop talking.

"I caught Gouki and Hiei, but Youko's still on the loose, and recovered all the artifacts. Koenma must be glad."

"King Enma found out about the stealing, since the sword rusted with Youko's blood…Koenma's got a light punishment."

"And what's that, Botan?"

**At Spirit World… **

Since the treasures were back again at Spirit World, Koenma's light punishment was a 100 spanks on the butt by none other than his dad, King Enma.

**Back with Yusuke and Botan…**

The Spirit Detective laughed his heart out when Botan told him about the Prince of Spirit World's light punishment: A 100 spankings on the butt. Then Keiko showed up and saw Yusuke and Botan again.

"Hmph!" and with that she leaves the scene very angry.

Yusuke winced, he forgot to explain to her about he and Botan that their only friends. "Hey Keiko! It's not what you're thinking!" exclaimed the Spirit Detective, running after her to explain.

"Dealing with Keiko is probably the hardest on Yusuke's problems…"said Botan musing as she looked at Yusuke's and Keiko's scene.


	5. Judgement Day

Ok my explanation on Kurama on this fic:

1) He knows about fighting, his techniques and stuff like that

2) Youko's like a voice of conscious to Kurama (Like he talks inside his head) for now

3) And most importantly he doesn't fully know that he's Youko and how he got to know him? I'll put it in a later chap as a flashback and no worries! Youko'll tell him all the truth in later chapters.

I've been thinking and yeah I agreed with those who told me to do this ficcie my way cuz the sagas is so like Mission Impossible for me! But I'll do a little of the save Yukina saga or my way…Gaaaah! I still have time to decide anyways.

**Reviews spot- **_Wheeee!_

**_T.K. Yurikoto_-**_Cool glad ya like it! Strange and lil' hard to follow? Ooops! I shoulda checked again, sorry! Yay not much oocness! Lol But please let me know!_

**_kikira-san_- **_Good news! It's a long fic! Oh no one knows and himself that he's Youko yet. Ok! I'll do my best here! _

**_yokokuram5_- **_Uh…thanks and you're welcomed?_

**_silentgravity_-**_ Here's the update! My own ways, huh…? (insert here Mission Impossible theme and I talk military style) Yes I'll try till I die out of ideas, sir! (salutes)_

Disclaimer-nothing…nothing… I'll have nonefobia if I keep this up!

Chapter 5-Judgment Day

**Two months later in Spirit World…**

It's been two months since the Jaganshi was defeated by the Spirit Detective, thanks to by none other that Youko Kurama the Legendary Bandit. By receiving Hiei's attack, covering Yusuke that got cut by the belly and he used his gushing blood to blind the fire demon's Jagan eye, shining the Mirror to Yusuke and he defeated him. While unconscious, he got taken away to Spirit World, behind bars, paying for his crime and also for Youko Kurama's and Gouki's. Today is the day to Prince Koenma to decide the Jaganshi's punishment for his action.

**At Spirit World Court Room…**

Ogres from different colors and sizes sat in every chair of the court; first the audience then jury and finally a blue ogre in a police uniform.

"All hail, Judge Prince Koenma!" exclaimed George and everybody who was up, sat down.

They cheered and whooped as Koenma came to the room. He wore a black robe and a curly long white wig. The Prince now sat on his judge's chair.

"You can all be seated now." everybody did as Koenma told.

"Ok bring on the culprit!" at that moment, two ogres brought Hiei handcuffed and the audience booed at him. He didn't seem to care about it.

"Quiet all of you!" exclaimed the blue ogre once again and everyone did as told once again.

"Thank you. George, what's the number case?"

"This is case number 567364573645763746. Hiei Jaganshi thrown in prison for stealing from the King's Vault along with allies, one of them is slaughtered while the other is on the loose. This court run by the toddler is now in section!"

"Thank you and very funny, George. I'm assigning ya to the cleaning toilet crew after the trial. But of the 'Judge Prince Koenma' issue, ya only cleaning 473467 out of 256256125614 toilets with a toothbrush." the blue ogre groaned.

'_God these two are like a married couple or something…_' thought the fire youkai as he watched the scene.

Koenma cleared his throat and faced the Jaganshi. "Hiei Jaganshi, how do you plead?"

"Hn. I don't plead from squeally pacifier sucking toddlers who still sit on their daddy's lap and god knows if you surpassed the diaper and potty era." everybody in the room laughed.

"Ack! How dare ya? For your information, this thing between my teeth is a savior to the whole world, I don't sit on my daddy's lap and last I'm quite potty trained and I wear Fruit of the Lords, you know!" exclaimed the toddler with his face red of embarrassment and his fists clenched. Everyone laughed harder.

"QUIET OR THERE'S NO SPECIAL IN THE CAFETIREA!" exploded the toddler. Everyone in the room did as told quickly.

Koenma got calmed down. "Ok, now I'll evaluate the facts of 2 months ago and the crimes you've comitted during the years, Hiei. Maybe there's still hope for you…" and with that, the toddler examined many papers.

After a long dead silence, Koenma raised his head, facing the Jaganshi and spoke

"I have come to a decision…"

"Throw him jail for millenniums for killing our other ogres brothers, Koenma sir!" exclaimed a red ogre from the audience raising his fist up in the air

"JAIL! JAIL! JAIL!" chanted the audience raising their fists. Koenma glared at them, they went silent and cleared his throat.

"As I was trying to say…I now declare--"

"Objection!" yelled a young woman's voice and everyone was confused and wondering who said it.

Then the doors flung open revealing the owner of the voice. It was a running Botan wearing a blue lawyer's women clothes and with a briefcase in her hand. She stopped catching her breath.

"Why are you interrupting the trial, Botan?"

"Because I just got a major info that I think that can leads to Youko Kurama's whereabouts!" she said it with a determined look and tone.

The jury and audience got more confused.

Hiei's eyes widen at that possibility, but he thought twice. "Nonsense…Youko's hard to find after he done a crime."

"It's really true!"

"Ooookaayy…if you say that…then tell me." said Koenma.

"In a sec!" suddenly the ferry girl turned by the door direction and whistled. "Come in walking major important info!" Everybody looked at the door direction also. Nothing happened. Botan whistled again only louder and yet nothing. Five minutes later, everyone now got impenitent.

The ferry girl's vein popped. "I SAID COME IN WALKING MAJOR IMPORTANT INFO!" boomed Botan and suddenly a sound of a toilet flushing can be heard.

A minute later, the door opened revealing the Spirit Detective zipping his pants.

"And where in the seven hells where were you?"

"Oh sorry, I got lost finding and went the bathroom! Is it my cue now?" and everybody fell anime style.

"Yes! Now sit your butt in a chair and shut up!"

"Yes mother…" and with that they sat on the chairs facing Koenma.

Yusuke looked carefully at the toddler. He couldn't take the inner laughter of seeing the Prince dressed like that. Botan gave him a death glare and he got a serious look.

"What's Yusuke have to do with the information, Botan?"

"Oh let's just say a lot! He's the walking major important info."

"I see. Then Yusuke tell here me and all the jury what you know."

"Ok but I gotta tell that this is top secret info, toddler."

"All right, we'll go to my office. Court's now suspended!"

**Later At Koenma's office**_…_

Yusuke, Botan, Hiei and Koenma were in the office. The toddler sitting on his desk, while the others were standing up and the fire demon leaned against the wall.

"Well, Yusuke…explain" said the toddler looking at the Spirit Detective

"Ok…Where do I begin…? Oh yeah. While I was battling Hiei, Youko appeared and helped me to capture him. After that, he told me to meet Kurama. I met him and he had the Forlorn Hope, which Youko gave it to him and with it, he granted for his mother's health. Well that's far I know."

"I see…but why a youkai would do that for a human?"

"I don't know…" said Botan wondering.

"Beats me." said simply Yusuke.

'_So that traitor used me all the time and we steal the artifacts for nothing! Just to help a fucking stupid weakling human's wish! And I thought he cared for me, no I was just another toy to him. He just let me dream… I hate you Youko!'_

"Yusuke, one question. You have any idea if Kurama lives in the same city that you're living?"

"Hmm…I guess…but…"

"But?" asked Koenma and Botan in unison

"I have no idea whatsoever!" cried Yusuke exclaiming and both fell anime style.

"Koenma sir, why don't we try the HP human info laptop? Maybe we can find out info about him."

"You know, that's exactly what I was gonna say. Thanks for puttin' em into words, Botan!"

'_Liar…' _thought the ferry girl as the toddler opened his desk's cabinet.

"Let's see it must be here somewhere…" he said as he looked inside "Eureka! I found it!" he exclaimed as he took out a laptop. The toddler put it on top of his desk and opened it. Botan and Yusuke went to his side to look as the toddler turned on the contraption.

"Whoa…I didn't know that you people find out about humans with a laptop…" said Yusuke very surprise that Spirit World is also techie.

"Yup! That's how we find out about you, Yusuke!" exclaimed Botan happily (This is and still AU. Hey Spirit World needs to be techie once in a while).

The Spirit Detective had a look as 'They read his diary'. "Eh it doesn't say and show deepest secrets, doesn't it…?"

"It depends what kind are they… juicy, dark or shameful." explained Koenma.

"Whew! Thank Enma I don't have much secrets!" he said in relief.

"Kurama, right?" Yusuke and Botan nodded to him and the toddler enters the Keyword: Kurama.

"It says here that there's no one named or no record found…"

"Wait. That's not his real name, I think…" said the Spirit Detective remembering something (Still AU).

"Oh?"

"I think it is…something like Sushi."

"I don't know but let's try." and with that the toddler entered the keywords.

"Nope, nothing."

"Sounds like it but it's not it…" ha said crossing his arms

"…Shuiichi…" said the fire demon from the corner of the wall and the three looked at him.

Yusuke gasped and snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it! That his name!"

"How did you know, Hiei?" asked Botan with curiosity looking at Hiei.

"I just guessed, onna." he said simply and honestly.

"Let me enter it. Says here they're about 6 with the name living in the city…let's put the first one…" and a picture of an old man appeared on the screen

"Well?"

"No. Too old…" said the Spirit Detective as he examined the photo on the screen.

Then it changed to another picture of a kid "Too young."

Then to another picture "Too hideous."

Next one "Too much like my mom!"

Then another one "No, no too so going shopping…"

When they were about to lose hope… "That's him!" exclaimed Yusuke pointing at it and the trio stared carefully at the picture.

"My, he's quite handsome." said Botan as she stared at Kurama's picture.

"Says here: Shuiichi Minamino. 15 years old. Born in Japan. His mother Shiori Minamino, still alive, but his father died when he was very young. Goes to Meiou Highschool…"

"Doesn't say anything related to Youko…try deepest secrets, Koenma." said Yusuke and Koenma did as told.

"No secrets… that's weird." said both in unison.

"Hmm…I have the feeling that those two are connected somehow…but I just can't put a finger on it." said the ferry girl wondering in a thinking pose. "Koenma, what do you think?" she asked to the toddler who was in deep thought and spoke facing her.

"You're right, Botan. Kurama's the only source that can lead us to Youko anytime soon maybe."

"Then what are we gonna do then?"

"I have no choice but to send Yusuke to investigate more of him…"

"Wait. What if he doesn't talk so easily about it?" implied Yusuke.

"Then you'll have to find a way to make him talk like be more friends with him…"

'_I'm sorry Kurama, Youko…_'

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news but…Yusuke is not the right guy to do this mission one bit at all, sir" said Botan out of the blue.

"Oh? Why not him? Explain."

"Because if Yusuke do it, he'll back stab Youko and Kurama, whom both fully trust him 100...and if Shuiichi's mother finds out that her son is involved in a crime, it'll break her heart…"

"Good point" said the toddler and the Spirit Detective in unison again.

Silence filled in the room for a moment.

"What about Kuwabara?" said Yusuke unexpectedly.

"Kuwabara? You must be kidding!"

"Who's Kuwabara?"

"Oh someone who you must meet, Koenma! He also might be useful in the Reikai Tentei!"

"Oh really? Send him later. We need to test him first"

"Ok! Oh wait if he do it, he'll maybe blown his cover in a 1,2,3."

"Wait! I got a super brilliant idea of all time!"

"What Botan?"

"Why not give the mission to Hiei, sir?" she said looking at the fire demon and the two men also looked at him.

"To Hiei?" asked Koenma and Yusuke in unison.

"Why on Makai me?"

"Think about it! Hiei's kinda perfect when it comes to stealthy. You're sneaky and stuff, aren't you Hiei?" said the ferry girl giving him a 'I-know-you-are' look.

"Damn right. But if this Kurama character is smart as Youko hiding things…then I can't guarantee a quick-sneak- it's over mission" and the three sighed.

"Hiei's right…unless he goes undercover…"

"Yusuke, that's it! I can kiss you for this!"

"Hey Keiko can kill me for this!" exclaimed the Spirit Detective and the ferry girl rolled her eyes

"If we mix em' all together…we'll have a Hiei disguised as an exchanged student and a fellow human!" and the three of them laughed at Botan's theory. Hiei eye twitched

"WHAT? No way! I rather do another way this than that repulsive way! Not happening!"

"Good idea, Botan. Hiei Jaganshi, I'm going to make you an offer"

"Hn?"

"If you this mission in other words your probation, starting today going undercover as a fellow student living in Ningenkai and no matter how long it takes. You'll be free with no charges by the time the truth comes to the light."

'_This might be a good opportunity to get my revenge…Then again I have no choice but to do this than being in that boring cell.' _thought Hiei determined to do the task.

"Do we have a deal?"

"Hn. Deal, toddler."

"Then it's settled. Botan?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Go shopping with him to the living world to get the school stuff, take care of the school registering issues and find him an apartment at once."

"As you wish, Koenma." she said bowing to her boss "Come on Hiei, let's go!" said the ferry girl dragging him out of the room.

"Uh what's shopping?" and the three in the room fell anime style and then had a 'ya-kidding-me' look .

"You must be kidding me!" exclaimed Yusuke

"Eh, Makai doesn't have a mall, right?" asked the toddler with the same look as the

Spirit Detective's

"No and I don't know what's a mall either" said Hiei honestly

"Eh, you'll find out when we get there, Hiei. Let's get moving." she said dragging him out of the room this time. Yusuke snickered.

"Why are you snickering, Yusuke?" asked Koenma looking at the Spirit Detective.

"I have a feeling of all feelings that this is gonna be a blast! Seeing Hiei shopping! Now that's something rare to see! Later, toddler!" and with that Yusuke ran after Hiei and Botan like a lil kid going to Disney world.

'_I hope Hiei's trustworthy enough for it. I'm counting on him.'_

**Three Days Later At Meiou High…**

Hiei appeared in thin air in front of Meiou High; where Shuiichi Minamino aka Kurama studies. He wore the school's uniform in black with white lines on the edges and his bandana that was white. He had in his right hand a briefcase as a school bag. He threw his brief through his shoulder and stared at the school.

'_Hm. So this is the human building where the human Shuiichi studies… not half bad though…_' said Hiei mentally as he walked to the school.

**25 minutes later… **

'_Oookaayy…now where's this homeroom classes…?_' he wondered as he walked and looked for first period classroom.

Suddenly a certain tall red-haired bumped into the fire demon, who walked in a hurry. Their bags fell along with the papers, notebooks and school supply inside.

"Hey watch where you going, human!" exclaimed the fire demon snapping.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that, I was in a hurry!"

"Hn." and they started to collect their things.

"I'm very sorry really…"

"I don't need your apology. Save it/" said Hiei coldly and with this, both of them kneeled to the floor to gather their school stuffs.

When there was one item remaining, Hiei putted his hand first and the red head putted his on top of Hiei's (he didn't watch Hiei's hand there) They stared at their hands and then at each other. Hiei was the first to pull his hand of under the red-haired's and looked away. Both of them stood up.

"Sorry about that…" apologized the redhead

"It doesn't matter."

"You're right, little one."

"Don't call me that, you redheaded green-eyed human. I have a name you know." said Hiei snapping again and the redhead giggled.

"Oh I see. You're feisty one, aren't you?"

"Hn." and with that Hiei started to walk away.

"Hey wait up!" exclaimed the redhead calling and running to the demon.

"What?" asked Hiei annoyed looking through his shoulder.

"You looked lost back there before I bumped into you, are you new to this school? I've never seen you around here before…"

"No--I mean yes. I'm an exchanged student."

"Oh I see. From where?"

"From Makai."

"Excuse me?" asked the tall one raising an eyebrow.

'_Dammit! I need to come up for a name of the place!_'

"I-I mean from…Taco." said Hiei with the first thing that came to mind. A sweat drop formed at the corners of their heads.

"Taco? Don't you mean Tokyo or Taco Bell?" said the red-head correcting him.

Hiei snapped his fingers. "Exactly! Tokyo! Taco Bell's what I had for dinner last night. Hell of a spicy beef tacos and burritos I ate!" and Kurama laughed.

"Ah Tokyo, it's not too far from here Japan, I think…nice place there. Taco Bell is also a fine Mexican restaurant." the fire demon shrugged.

"I know this school like the back of my hand. Want me to help to get to your classes?" and the fire demon shrugged once more and they walked to their destination.

After a few seconds the redhead spoke looking at Hiei, who walked by his side. "So what's your name, little one?"

"My name is not little one, redheaded green-eyed human."

Kurama chuckled. "My apologies. Then what is it exactly?" and Hiei looked at him to give him his answer.

"Hiei Jaganshi."

"That's a nice name you got. Pleasure to meet you, Hiei." Kurama stopped his tracks and extended his hand to shake Hiei's as a hello. Hiei looked at his hand and they shook their hands. "My name is Shuiichi Minamino. Welcome to Japan and Meiou High. I hope you like this school and the city and I also hope we become friends in the future."  
_  
'Hm…so this is Shuiichi aka Kurama I'm going to watch and mingle with till I find a way to make him talk about that fucking traitor's whereabouts and how he knows him. This is easy; I can do this today if I want to by manipulating his mind with my Jagan eye…'_ thought Hiei evilly as he stared at Kurama and still shaking his hand.

"Same here, Shuiichi."


	6. A Day in Meiou High

IIIIIIII LIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!

Hello people! I know it has been a long time since I last updated this fiction, but looking back at the last chapters, I felt the need to improve my writing. So I had decided to improve…I hope I really did improved. In addition, I'm going to fix all those errors of the last five posted chapters, soon I hope. Plus, I have gathered much ideas to continue with this.

I must say that: 1) This chapter was a bit hard to write…for different reasons. And, 2) Since I have little knowledge of life in Meiou High (leaving aside Kurama's popularity) I kind of make it my own way, very different from the series. I hope that is ok.

Moving on, I would like to thank very much and dedicate this chapter and the next one too to **Tankar** and **Morpheous **for the classes' ideas and schedule-- it really helped a lot! **Kurama Fatal Grace**, you are not left behind! Thanks for some of your ideas to this!

**Tankar**- Oh that…If Hiei turned the way as you demonstrated, the HK loving will turn into a long-term sex-love frustration; primarily to Hiei. Lol And what I have in mind for this will go to straightly to the bin…And no, he didn't get to watch Kurama's picture. He didn't care how he looked like anyways.

Oh and **Kuro Mizu-Kitsune**? Gomen about the uber lateness! I can forecast of what can happen, but not of when I am going to update…I'm such a procrastinator. You can kill me now as promised. (holds dearly a Hiei and Kurama plushie)

And everyone else gets a dedication to this for reading, reviewing and maybe waiting. (sweat drops)

Oh yeah, we are on a new season. It all started since the last chapter: it's the second one. I'd like to call it practically: The Kurama Discovery Channel.

AND I forgot to add that: **Kurama's hair is tied in a mid-ponytail. **Keep this little information in mind. But he will get his hair down eventually, really, thanks to a certain someone. Trust me! And that certain someone is easy to guess who it is.

Disclaimer- I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. Just the plot of this fiction. That's it.

…

It seemed like an eternity of gazing between these two individuals from two very different worlds: green eyes were full of light and innocence as crimson eyes masked the dark, hatred and ire within with composure and indifference. However, the moment shatters when the school bell rang at last.

The students from Meiou High prompted to walk to their homeroom classes as soon as they heard the ringing bell.

Hiei, on the other hand, jumped slightly at the ringing device and dropped his suitcase like bag. The jingle made him feel as he just robbed a valuable object, literally.

"Something wrong, Hiei?" Kurama asked worriedly to his new friend.

"Shuiichi…" Hiei began calmly aster steadying himself, "Why there's a bell ringing?"

Before Kurama opened his mouth to give him any answer--

"There's a fire somewhere!? And why those fools are walking instead of running!?" he pointed to the walking-in-serene students. The naive fire demon started to look around his surroundings, searching for the damned fire.

This made Kurama to express amusement in the short run after realizing the situation.

Hiei stops at what he was doing to death-glare, which the intensity was enough to freeze the fires from a smoldering building, at the quietly laughing red head. "What are you laughing about!? This is serious!" 

"Hiei, don't be silly. Classes are about to start!" Kurama had managed to explain while catching breath from the laughter; as Hiei heard this, he had fallen over.

Kurama sweat dropped. 

Hiei stood up from the floor, trying not to look embarrassed for his actions. "Uh…I knew that. From the school I got transferred, we yell 'fire!' and run like hell as signal of classes starting instead."

"You're not an ordinary one all right, little one." Kurama giggled briefly. "Come on now. We should get going as well." He resumes walking anew to reach for his homeroom class.

Although, the fire demon still stood on his spot with a confused look on his face. The poor guy doesn't know where his 'classes' are situated in this building.

"Um…"

Kurama's ears had heard this; he stopped his tracks, peering over his shoulder. "Yes?" He said and waited as Hiei approached to him.

"Uh, I don't know where to take my classes." He said, trying not to sound stupid.

"Ah, I see. No wonder you are lost and confused besides being a foreigner. Hand me your classes schedule for a moment, please." Kurama handed out his free hand.

Hiei opened his briefcase and handed him the class program paper.

"Let's see here, hmm…" Kurama examined the paper carefully for a minute. "You're in the tenth grade!" he announced in conclusion.

Hiei raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so happy about it?"

"Because we're in the same grade, we're taking the same classes! Except for two classes though."

"I see." Perfect! Just perfect, Hiei thought. They are going to be in the same room together, so the mission won't be so complicated after all.

"Shall we get going?"

Hiei shrugs his shoulders, "Be my guest." and with that, the two walked off to their class homeroom.

Chapter 6- A Day in Meiou High

**At first period…**

Hiei and Kurama had finally arrived together through the door at classroom 201: Biology.

"Look there's Shuiichi!" A female student pointed with her finger to the door, which other female students looked up then. Without even thinking twice, they dashed to greet the red head to the door.

This doesn't look good."Incoming stampede..." Hiei muttered oddly, taking a few steps back by the entrance door.

Kurama raised his eyebrow at Hiei's actions. "You might wanna back out too, Shuiichi." He quickly understood his message as soon as he turned to see a stampede of girls advancing towards him in all three directions, except the south one where they just entered.

However…it was too late for him to back out; he got surrounded like if he was stuck in an island.

"Good morning Shuiichi!"

"Hello girls." The young man had no choice but to say something to them and the girls in reply did either had a giggle fit, fainted or greet him back with one of the following: "Shuiichi, good luck on the exam!" "I hope you ace it as usual!" "Marry me Shuiichi!"

"Good luck to all of you as well." Kurama gave them a small smile, causing they to sigh dreamily with their eyes as the shape of a heart. "Youuuuuu tooooo…" They chorused together.

Hiei scoffed as he watched everything from a distance, _'What a bunch of bakas. All that trouble just to talk to him.' _ He said mentally in exasperation.

Kurama just arrived at his side and somehow managed to get out the "prison" made by his fan girls.

"Do you always go through this_ every_ morning?"

"Yeah...I'm quite used to it." The red head answered somewhat casually and calm as he straightened his shirt. He fixed his gaze to the fire demon "You also might get this routine soon, so I will understand your pain." He said sympathetically.

"If I ever survive the rampage first," Hiei commented ironically making the red head to chuckle.

"Ohayo Shuiichi!"

A different female called out that the both of them turned to the direction of the voice.

"Why, hello Ayumi!" Kurama greeted the young woman that approached to the both of them. She had long blonde hair that is tied in a red ribbon, a petite figure, blue eyes and she wore the same sailor outfit from the rest of the female students, and in height, she's a bit taller than Hiei.

"What now: another one?" Hiei mumbled heavily.

"Oh don't worry about this one." Kurama re-assured to him before actually turning to talk to the dark-haired girl. "Did the professor arrive yet?"

"Nah, don't worry your pretty head." Ayumi waved her hand in dismissal. "Hotaka-sensei still hasn't arrived yet. You have a perfect attendance record above in this room though."

"You keep on track of my attendance by any chance?"

"Yup!" Ayumi chirped. "Here's my calendar!" She took out from out of nowhere a calendar; with the days marked and notes, written under the day's numbers, saying, "Shuiichi didn't miss" in different writing styles. Kurama slightly sweat dropped at this.

Then, Ayumi turned her gaze to Hiei, who was beside him. "Hmm...Who's the sexy thing on two legs?" She stared at him in interest.

"Ayumi, this is Hiei Jaganshi, and Hiei this is Ayumi Harada."

"Nice to meet 'cha, Hiei!" She said warmly, extending her hand to shake his hand.

"Hn."

Ayumi lowered her hand slowly in defeat; Hiei just looked at her extending hand as if it was petty. "Gee...I take it you feel the same way. So tell me, how long do you've known Shuiichi?"

"When he bumped into me earlier."

Ayumi had a blank look suddenly; she did not understand what Hiei said. On cue, Kurama to the rescue, started to explain to her about their "bumpy meeting". "We just met this morning when I was on my way here. You see Ayumi, I, was in a hurry. I did not watch out for the other students ahead of me and…Hiei told you the rest."

"Ah I see..." She now understood, not looking perplexed anymore. "I told you to take precautions every time you're in a hurry, Shuii. However, do you ever listen to me? Noooooooo! You just had to bump with the poor guy." She putted her hands on her hips, acting like a mother who is lecturing her child.

"That's the same way we'd met." Kurama said sheepishly.

"Yeah, only in addition you spilled my soda on me. But hey, we're friends happily ever after!" Ayumi grinned with her eyes as the shape of a crescent moon.

At that moment: a dynamic middle-aged woman appeared in the room, greeting warmly the class, which they sat in their seats, leaving Hiei aside. "Good morning class!"

"Morning, Hotaka-sensei!"

"Are you guys ready to rumble for the second exam!?" She asked cheerfully as she passed down the paper to the five columns of seats. When she was finished, she turned to the entire classroom. "As you can see, the test is composed of four parts: the first part is about the structure of the living cells, the second part is about the bacterium, the third part: classifications and the fourth part is a bonus; the scientific method. Now remember: when you finish and double-check the exam, you are free to go. Begin!"

And the students started to take out a sharpened pencil from their book bags before actually beginning to answer the test.

'_What am I supposed to do here now that everybody is doing this so called "exam"…?' _Hiei wondered to himself, still on the same spot he was standing.

"Excuse me, but are you new here?" Hiei looked at Hotaka, who was in front of him. He obviously was new in this place. He nodded to her; it was one of the things that had occurred to him to do. "Give me the paper that the office gave you."

And Hiei didn't hesitated to do so.

Hotaka read silently the paper for a moment. After she was done, she changed he gaze from the paper to the fire demon. "Ok Jaganshi-kun, since you're new, you won't be taking the exam today. BUT, in order to keep up with your classmates, you must read five chapters from the text book." She took out a book as the size of an encyclopedia from out of nowhere. "Have fun reading!"

'_What!? I didn't even come here for this!' _Hiei growled."Listen to me you—"He had stopped right there after realizing quickly what he was going to say to the now stupefied Biology teacher. "My apologies, sensei. I don't know what came over me all of the sudden." The tone of his voice was a forged apologetic.

"My, aren't you a gent." Hotaka was flabbergasted. "I believe Minamino-kun got some serious competition. Not only have you both has proper manners, but also the _looks_! The one who will surely win is the one who brings me an apple or a dead organism!" She began to laugh merrily.

'_She sort of reminds me of that ferry girl.' _ Hiei eyed her peculiarly.

A half an hour later, Hiei sat quietly on a chair with his arms crossed behind Kurama's vacant seat. It was vacant because the red head had gone off to give his teacher his fully answered Biology exam at her desk. Then, he comes back to his seat to sit down and faces Hiei.

"Hey Hiei."

"Hn?" Hiei looked up at him.

"I need to tell you that Hotaka-sensei told me to help you with this class so you wouldn't be so far behind."

Hiei uncrossed his arms. "In other words, you are tutoring me?"

Kurama nodded to him as an answer. "Yes. And also with the other classes as well if you like."

Well this is a great opportunity: it must not let it go by at all costs, Hiei thought before speaking. "Okay. When can you tutor me?"

"Hmm…" Kurama thought for a minute before talking. "How about we start after school, at my house?"

"Sounds good."

"Great." Kurama smiled at him. "I'll wait for you outside school."

'_You are approaching so easily to me than I thought, Kurama; I must give you credit for that.'_ Hiei thought mentally with as if he was smirking, which he was actually not. "Sure."

**At second period: Health**

Crimson eyes scanned throughout the room in search of a tall green-eyed redhead with a mid-ponytail. Hiei founded himself in another different room, sitting on a random desk. _'Kurama is nowhere to be seen…maybe he's at another room...'_

Without even thinking it twice, Hiei closed his eyes and secretly activated his Jagan eye, which it gave a faint glow through the white bandana. The eye began to scan the entire school building; sweats started to roll down his forehead as he concentrated a little more. His closed eyes furrowed.

A short dark-brown haired girl with blue eyes just came into the room, looking at it. Then she winced, she saw Hiei surrounded by slight sparks of electricity, which the covered Jagan eye was emanating. The human girl rushed to his side without even thinking it twice, without knowing the reason of why he was like that. When she got there, she debated to fight off her shyness to ask what was happening to the Jaganshi or shook him out of his resolute trance.

'_Hn…Found you._'

In one room, around five quarters before this one, Kurama was located. As the Jagan inspects the room further, it turns out that he and the rest of the class seems that they were discussing an argument with the teacher; it was about a book they have been assigned to read the day before—something about a Japanese Literature or whatever. _'He's in this 'Lang--'_

"Ow!"

Hiei snapped his eyes open when he heard a cry of pain: the girl had actually touched his shoulder with her hand to shook him but the electricity gave her a jolt.

"S-sor-ry. But, um, you looked as if you were electrocuting yourself. And, I, uh, came to help you. Are you okay now?" The same girl had asked to Hiei, worried.

Hiei glared at the bashful girl. "I'm fine as I look, fool." He said cynically before standing on his feet, going straight to the door's direction…

"Jaganshi, where are you going? I'm about to begin the class."

Hiei was about to tell the _teacher _to get out of his way, but he fought against it by thinking the situation a bit more clearly and precise. After all, it is his first day in this place and he doesn't want any predicament on the mission by being rude to one the teachers, again. Botan would be lecturing him for hours as she did yesterday, telling him about the way to act around the teachers and the 'head honcho' (the principal) if he gets to meet him or her, and other kinds of people during the 'How To Be A Human' seminar, only the annoying version of it. And Koenma would be on his butt. That's for sure. Not too mention, he had been warned that Yusuke will replace him if things got way out of hand.

Hiei went to sit back on his seat, cool and collected, taking the thoughts in absolute consideration as if it was a delicate.

Suzuhara, the teacher's name, goes to the front where the chalkboard is to face the whole classroom to start today's lesson. "Okay class." And the rest of the students turned their attention once they had heard her. "Today we're going to start with a subject that we need to be careful of when doing it!" She had raised a finger.

"What? Crossing the sidewalk?" An orange-haired boy with brown eyes said and some of his classmates laughed with him.

Suzuhara gave the boy a serious look as the laughter subdued. "No. Minus ten on the next exam for you, Kazama." Then she faced everyone again to tell him or her today's topic since they looked slightly clueless. "Sex, people." She said plainly.

With those words, it has literally lighten up the whole room like a light bulb, especially to some of the boys, which the other part of them looked and it was divided by being embarrassed nor calm or neutral. Unlike them, the girls were cool about the new subject, still some of their faces flushed.

…Sex…? Hiei thought, trying to figure out what it was from his seat.

"I knew you guys would love the topic!" Suzuhara clapped her hands together. "Care anyone to explain a bit of it?" "Yes?" She says to one of the ten raised hands in the air.

"Sex is an activity that a male and a female do together in order to produce children or simply for pleasure." A girl replied the female teacher's question after lowering her hand.

"Very good!"

"Hm..." This newfound information came to Hiei as a déjà vu, making him sound that he knows about it…or has done so. Sex it is known to him relevantly as mating, making love or the ritual of pain and pleasure. OH! So that's what SEX is…what he did many times in different positions that feels 'oh so great which it then worn you the Makai out' with—ahem! A slight blush crept from his cheek but it isn't noticed much, thank Enma.

"Hey." Hiei looked up to his left; a boy with dark-green hair that sated next to him had called out to him. "You sound like you had experience about it; care to share? And got any tips?" The boy winked.

What a nosy human! Hiei thought scowling. "It's none of your business, human."

"Akino! Don't meddle with your classmates' personal affairs! Minus twenty!" Suzuhara regained her composure, and now says calmly. "Now, I want all of you to read Unit 4, page 34 through 36."

A half an hour later, everybody was done reading and on cue, Suzuhara spoke. "Ok people. From what you've read so far about today's new topic, you got any questions on this issue?"

Dead silence.

"My question is: have any of you had any experience on sex?" The students looked at each other. "Now don't be offended or anything; you are free to talk or not talk about it."

Still, no one said anything—but wait a minute, Hiei was the only one cool and collected in the room. All curious gazes fix on him, making the fire demon the new center of attention. This made him irritable, suspicious, and…

"WHY ARE YOU ALL HUMANS LOOKING AT ME!? DO I LOOK LIKE I KNOW ABOUT THIS!? YOU WANNA DIE SO BADLY!?" He snapped at them with his face flushed.

"Seems Jaganshi likes to keep it to himself..." Suzuhara sweat dropped.

'_Humans!' _Hiei fumed with his arms crossed as Suzuhara continued with the lesson and the gazes shifted back to her. Humans sure are meddlesome species!

**Meanwhile at Saruyashki Jr. High**

At the solitary rooftop of the mentioned school, Yusuke appears right in the scene, walking with his hands in his pockets. He was ditching classes again as he usually does… Suddenly, he hears a faint feminine laugh, which it made him to raise one of his eyebrows. Ooookay… so he is not alone… The noise was coming from behind the stairs house. Being curious, he decided to go to the source of the faint noise.

When the detective had actually arrived, he blinked a few times at what or whom he was seeing with his bare eyes. "Botan?"

The said girl was there sitting with her knees together by her chest level with an amusing look on her features, as she observed a contraption that looked like a portable television but it really was a spying device.

Botan takes her gaze off from the device to greet her friend. "Oh hello Yusuke!" Then she turns her features to a stern look, "Cutting classes again, I see."

Yusuke shrugged his shoulder in a nonchalant manner. "So, what are you doin'?"

"Checking on Hiei."

"Seems to me you're spying on him. Didn't Koenma trust him?"

"Yes, but I had been ordered to survey to see if he's really trustworthy. And if he is, then I'll stop spying on him in the long run."

"I see. How's he's doing so far?"

"Not bad: he's natural. Yet he has to learn to control his temper sometimes." Botan returns her attention back to the device in her hands, not even expecting the jet-black haired boy to sit right next to her. She looked at him oddly. "Uh Yusuke, don't you have classes take now?"

"Nope! I'm not gonna miss it at all!" Yusuke grinned. "This is much more interesting than the old films they are playing in History class." He made himself more relaxed in his seat floor, taking out of nowhere a tub of popcorn, which he offers it to his sky-blue haired friend, "Popcorn?"

Botan sweat dropped. This is not a movie theater or a home movie for crying out loud…

**Back at Meiou High, at third period: World History**

At the course of World History, around twenty-one students sat in his or her seat silently. They began to raise their hands one by one when the professor of the said course called out first their last name and then the first name. In other words, he was passing the list.

Just in time, Kurama enters through the entrance door, reaching for a local and unoccupied seat, in which he eventually sat on. He looked to his surrounding, hoping that Hiei was in the same room as him, unlike Language Arts Class. If it weren't for the fact that class was full of students, around thirty five in total, the fire demon wouldn't had gotten transferred to Health instead.

When Kurama looked to his right, he found him at last; he was sitting right next to him. "Hey Hiei." He greeted him with a small smile on his face, "Glad to find you here, "However, the youkai did not respond nor even looked at him whatsoever. This caused the red head's smile to fall.

Then he decided to observe him for a moment, wondering why he had a frown on his features. Not to mention, Hiei pondered deeply with his arms crossed.

"Hiei." Kurama called out, hoping that Hiei would tell him at what he was thinking that it made him frown. Nevertheless, he still did not break his trance. Kurama started to get concerned, yet he did not give up, "Hiei?"

No response…he decided to try one last time.

"Hi-kun…?"

For some odd reason, the red head felt by calling Hiei that way. As a reaction to this, Hiei's eyes widen a little in shock. Has he ever called that in life before? Yes. No! He wasn't called anything like that, not at all.

"…Don't call me that ridiculous name." Hiei responded back in a cold manner, not even bothering to look at the redhead.

"Aren't we in grumpy manner now, huh? So what were you pondering about that you didn't hear me?" Kurama asked with curiosity.

"It's none of your business," Hiei said coldly once more, finally looking at him.

Kurama blinked his eyes twice. "Do you have to be rude even when no one does anything to you?"

Hiei scoffed, turning his look away from the redhead before talking, under his breath. "I hate humans all right but I don't like you because you're the apple of my nerves and you're somehow involved with the fox. I wish I knew already what kind of involvement is and his whereabouts so I can leave this stupid world."

"Huh?" Kurama said it, hoping that he would repeat to him what he said under his breath. But he never did, so Kurama changed the subject. "Anyhow…If you are by any chance wondering where Ayumi is; she takes another class at another room at this moment."

"Hn. At least I'll be able to breathe." He said dryly.

Kurama looked at the fire demon weirdly, trying to figure him out. "Hi-kun, you're so mean."

Hiei scowled. "And you're so annoying."

Kurama opened his mouth to state something—

"Minamino, Shuiichi." He looked up and raised his hand up in the air when the professor had once announced his name. "Present."

"And last the new student: Jaganshi, Hiei." The professor now changed the tone of his voice to a bit louder one. "Jaganshi?"

'_I guess I should raise my hand up as everyone else to get this over with. This human professor is already giving me a headache.'_ Without any further ado, Hiei raised his hand up and the professor stopped calling his name. Mission accomplished. He thought afterwards.

"Now that everyone is here and also the new exchanged student from Tokyo; turn in and read your books to page 43 until the end of the chapter." The middle-aged male professor commanded and everyone did what he or she been told to do.

**Back at Saruyashki Jr. High**

Yusuke had a quizzical look on his face. He and Botan had just watched the past events that happened on the other school. "Is it me or Hiei almost blew it?" He questioned as he scratched behind his head.

Botan hmmed thoughtfully with one of her hands under her chin.

A beeping sound erupted the moment, making the detective to jerk his head to his sideways. The ferry girl did nothing but to close the spying device, putting it away in her kimono and stood up from where she sat.

Yusuke looked up. "Hey Botan, where are you going?"

"Spirit World: Koenma just sent me a message to show my pretty butt there on high speed, A.S.A.P."

"That was the beeping sound right?"

"Yeah. Morse code more likely," Botan said as she took out her wooden oar and then sat on it, which it was on mid air.

Yusuke stands up from his seat floor, nodding slightly in understanding afterwards. "Well, see ya when you get back, and say hi to the toddler for me."

"I will." She nodded before changing the subject. "Oh and why don't you in the meantime try to talk to Keiko again?"

"But how!?" He complained, waving his hands. "I tried everything earlier, but she still doesn't listen to me!!"

Botan peered over the teen's shoulder for a moment before returning her gaze back to him. "Well then… remember; do not spoil a second chance. Later!" She said in full optimism before speeding off to the sky.

Yusuke was again confused at his friend's last statement. "What are you talking about Botan!" but he got no reply from her whatsoever: she was already forty feet away from him enough not to hear him, not even the slightest of a peep.

Sighing, Yusuke turned around to walk away in frustration. In the second he did so, there was a serious Keiko standing on her feet, approximately six feet away from him. Quickly, he changed his frustrated look to a cheerful one: "Oh hi Keiko!" he greeted her cheerfully raising a hand as a hello.

Keiko did not greet him back or anything at all.

However, Yusuke putted his hands in his pockets and thought of another idea to make her talk to him for once… maybe starting a little conversation would work? Therefore, he gave it a shot. "I was enjoying the fresh air around, y'know. Iwamoto was being a fucker so that's why I'm here. I woulda beat the crap outta Kuwabara for my therapy relief, but he's taking a class at this moment. But ya know," he started to chuckle a bit, "He is a lucky friggin' bastard…he's gonna live another day."

Still, the brown haired girl did nothing more but to shift her gaze at another direction; causing Yusuke let out a deep frustrated sigh…he wanted to give up so badly on trying.

"Keiko…" He sauntered up to her until he was close enough to her to place one of his hands on her left shoulder. "Please…don't be mad at me anymore. I'm really sorry for not telling you in the beginning of whose Botan--"he felt the girl stiffen a bit when he mentioned the ferry girl's name.

"Relax. She's only and always will be my friend; nothing more." Yusuke said softly. "I'm really sorry…I want you to forgive me and maybe speak to me. If you don't, then… I will understand." he took away his hand, putting the both of them on his pockets before walking away.

He stopped his tracks, peering over his right shoulder: "Before I leave, I want you to remember one thing Keiko Yukimura: I'm gonna keep fighting for your forgiveness as fighting bullies till I hear it coming out of your lips, whether you like it or not."

The boy looked forward really this time walking away from the scene with soft footsteps…

"Do you really meant what you said, Yusuke…?"

Yusuke froze himself with his eyes widen in bewilderment: Keiko was speaking! And to him again! He turned around to retort, wanting to smile silly. "Hey you finally said a word or two to me." He pointed at himself with a finger of one of his hands.

"What were you thinking: that I was gonna give you the silent treatment forever?"

"Yeah…?" Yusuke said as if he didn't have much options.

"Yusuke…" Keiko gave out a sigh before approaching close to him. "Yusuke, I—"She paused to lower her head, feeling a little ashamed to look at the boy's chocolate orbs, talking again in an apologetic tone. "I should be the one apologizing for my childish behavior when I saw you two together in this place the other day and—"

"Say no more." Keiko looked up at Yusuke, whom just smiled at her and patted her left shoulder with his left hand, "Apology accepted." and she slightly nodded in agreement, also smiling then. "Ditto."

Without prior notice, the detective extended a little his arms to wrap the brown-haired girl with his arms, bringing her close to his chest. Keiko blushed, yet she hugged him back in the process without any hesitation, and hid her face in his chest. The two of them were glad their stupid little fight was over.

Yusuke tightens his hug on Keiko, closing his eyes as he inhaled the sweet scent of her short brown hair. He sure did missed having her around.

In the sky, not too far away, there was Botan in her oar watching down at the couple in a loving embrace with tears of joy trickling down her face, as they were cascade of a river. _'This is so romantic as in the soaps!! I bet they will smooch! Go for it, Yusuke!' _

To her disappointment, the beeping sound from earlier came back again. She let out an exasperated sigh before protesting and whinnying. "Aw!! Must Koenma beep me again when things got good between Yusuke and Keiko!?" She waved her arms, "He must wait!" she now crosses her arms and pouts. "I paid good seats to see this."

However, the beeping resumed once more; Botan gave up by groaning aloud and grabbed what she could of her hair. "All right, all right, all right! I'm coming! Jeesh!" and with that, she actually sped off to Spirit World this time.

"Keiko?" Keiko looked up at Yusuke. "Yes Yusuke?"

"Can you do it again, for ol' time's sake?"

Keiko opened her mouth to question, but to answer her couldn't-ask-in time-question, Yusuke lifted her skirt up as never before and boy did Keiko blush trying to regain her skirt down. Once she accomplished that, on cue:

"YUSUKE, YOU JERK!!!"

She slapped him so bad that he ended on the floor, looking beaten up.

However, the detective never looked happier in his life as he held his marked reddened cheek from the brown haired girl's slap with one of his hands. He laughed.

Keiko got dumbfounded at his odd reaction to her slap.

Yusuke now shouted to the sky in joy, "NOW, MY LIFE IS COMPLEEEETE!!"

...And so is this chapter.

So, how did you like the chapter? I have to say that this chapter was supposed to be longer. Nevertheless, from where I left off, it gets a little more different.

Oh, did I ever said that Hiei and Kurama will be fighting against each other? Gasp! It will be happening on a few chapters ahead.

And I working of writing a prequel for this fiction. Who wants it? It revolves between Youko and Hiei's history—after they met, to they fell in love, to Youko…(trails off wailing)

(sniffles) Oh and, review and tell me if my writing had improved! Flame if you want. See you on the next chapter!

**NEXT TIME**: Hiei starts to realize (at least a little) that school is not all cracked all to be, except for his Algebra course. In addition, he is going to have second thoughts of continuing with the mission. However, that changes when he notices that sweet and kind Kurama is not as ordinary as expected. And maybe much more to happen!


	7. THE IMPORTANT NOTE

Greetings, greetings.

Let's get straight to the point, shall we?

As you know, like the rest of my fics (some more than others), I am fully aware that it's been a while since the last update. Blame laziness, occasional writer's block and inspiration, life itself, and most importantly: NOT HAVING A COMPUTER FOR MY OWN EVIL DOINGS. Oh, yes, that last mentioned detail; now that I have a new computer in my possession, I've been thinking lately what to do with each non-updated fiction of mine: some fics will be continued (if God permits it) and some of the others, I'm afraid that I have to say that they're gonna be officially discontinued.

I'm gonna slightly digress right now and talk specifically about what's gonna happen to this fic.

Anyways, with this fic, I've come to a thought: I want to finish it badly as the others while I'm still up for finishing them, hopefully until the very end. However, I seem to be stuck writing the same chapter to-be-updated. In other words, I can't seem to find any inspiration to finish it-- or the fanfiction itself for that matter.

So, what I'm trying to say is, this fic it is going to be discontinued. I greatly apologize to those who were waiting for updates. I really hate it when this happens and stuff…

But, everything's not lost, yo. Here's the good part: I may discontinue this fic, but the plot will still live on i.e. I'm gonna salvage some scenes and parts of the fic to make a new and improvised one and so that maybe I still keep on writing it.

In fact, I'm gonna upload it right away; it's going to be called: **The Cry of The Forbidden Child: The Remake**. Lame title…if you have a better suggestion for the title, I would really appreciate it.

Here's the summary of the new fic: Youko Kurama kills Gouki and betrays Hiei during a crime the three have committed together in Spirit World by stealing the three artifacts from the King's Vault. After the betrayal, Hiei gets defeated and captured by none than the Spirit Detectives: Yusuke and Kuwabara, and pays for the consequences in the Spirit World. Three months passes by; after Koenma's declaration in the trial, Hiei somehow escapes to the Ningenkai and stays there, not being able to go back to the Makai. He later meets a human named Shuichi Minamino, who will turn his world upside down in more than one way, and whom has a connection to Youko Kurama…

Thank you for your time on reading this. If there any questions, comments, or anything in particular, don't hesitate to send me a message and I'll answer ASAP.

Now see you all on TCFC: THE REMAKE! Buh-bye now! You guys have been good readers and reviewers to this! Hope you guys do the same on the remake!

Vayan con Dios!


End file.
